


The Case of Patient MC

by carricancan



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Ending, Diary/Journal, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Texting, Triggers, Writing practice, alternative universe, i'll try my best to write this properly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 23:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8467924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carricancan/pseuds/carricancan
Summary: Five years after the government raid on Mint Eye and the liberation of many prisoners kidnapped by the cult, life seems to return back to normal. One of the former prisoners is undergoing therapy treatment to recover from the trauma caused by the organization.A psychiatrist named Dr. Park is currently treating the survivor, known in his reports as Patient MC, and overseeing the progress of the recovery. As MC struggles to overcome the events that happened in their life and comes to terms with their mental health, the remaining former members of the RFA are coping with the aftermath that led to the raid and the death of many individuals.





	1. Chapter 1

**Jaehee's Journal** :

15-12-XXXX

Today's weather was slightly cooler than yesterday's. I wore a scarf that Saeran gave to me last year. It is quite amazing how he managed to create such beautiful art, and it's unfortunate that he no longer does that anymore. Maybe it is the knitting style that drew my attention to its beauty or the vibrant color of the yarn he used. If only I have some spare time to learn such amazing art; maybe someday I will know how to knit and make a scarf or hat. Speaking about hats and knitting, Christmas is around the corner. As much as I wish I can learn to quickly knit and create scarves, I don't seem to have the time to make them. I managed to finish all my Christmas shopping as scheduled, but I occasionally wished that I can give more handmade presents. Oh well... Even though work is less heavy than before, I still don't have time to really do anything these days. 

I shouldn't complain too much. I'm getting more break time and vacation without compromising my check or the company's profits; and it seems like I am not the only one to appreciates this. I finally had the chance to cook myself a proper dinner at least and sleep for the recommended eight hours a day. Christmas vacations has been extended for a week for me rather than the usual three days only. That's good, because I haven't been able to visit mother and father in a while, and I've been promised to not spend my next vacation taking care of Elizabeth the 3rd last minute! No more c-hair! My annual contract is adding more incentives... It's a strange thing that I'm getting more free time and space outside of work. I've never felt so refreshed and happier with these new additions to my job. This new spare time to relax and enjoy myself more has made me try out new hobbies. Recently, I just became a investing partner with a local coffee shop. I'm still working at the company with Mr. Han but the investment gives me a way to do what I love for now. Money is getting hard to come by now that the city is growing wealthier and taxes are increasing. For now, I'm just gaining a bit more experience in a coffee store and saving whatever money I make from investing so that I'll eventually open my own shop. In a perfect world, I would immediately drop my secretary position to open up my own shop but I'm just going to take it a bit slow for now. Part of starting a business is having a lot of money to invest in it... I feel like Mr. Chairman's words are rubbing off me. At this rate, I'll be able to start my business in a year or so, assuming that the costs will remain the same and all goes well. The coffee business is giving me a lot of spare money that I currently saved- so much that it's nearly the same as my pay as Mr. Han's secretary. Every now and then, I think about simply quitting and spending more time investing and eventually building the dream I had for a while. 

The reason why I'm not jumping the shark is because of Mr. Han. No, he did not persuade me with more pay or threatened me if I chose to leave. Ever since Jihyung's death, he is different than before. He seems to open much more to his emotions, though he tries to maintain a stoic appearance.  But Mr. Han appears to be more broken... He's not a sociable type but he's going out of his way to avoid lengthy conversations or interactions. Even though I've been working for him for a while, I've never seen him cry until after Jihyung's death. I caught him while delivering some papers to his office before I go on my break. Just in the corner off my eye I saw a tear roll down his cheek as he looked out his office window. It was almost like the movies- a man looking at the view that oversees the city below it, contemplating in silence as he silently lets his tears roll down his cheek. It was a pitiful scene, and I would comforted him if it weren't for professionalism. I already know that he is a type of person who hates emotions. He probably dislikes how he is crying, or even caught crying. 

It seems like Mr. Han is more empty than before. His love for Elizabeth is still more or less the same and his constant effort to run the company is bringing in more profits than before. Yet there was no more spring of sort in his step or the skills and talents he has of a successful business man who can make any deal be in favor of him. Now he rarely speaks. He no longer scoffs at the women who usually flock to him, and he declined a lot more of his father's lunch meetings. He seems to show no disgust to the dates his father brought these days and I wonder what is going on in his mind now. I recommended him to go to a therapist but he told me he has no time, and that was the end of the conversation. I can't really tell if he's recovering or going worse. Maybe the reason why I'm receiving more breaks and space is so then I don't have to see him break down. I have to admit though, I've seen it more than once.

The last time was just this night. I was about to excuse myself to go home from work today before he surprisingly invited me to eat dinner with him. I initially had no idea why he would invite me to his house (let alone, have his personal cook prepare a meal for the both of us) but I told him straight away that I would leave once I was done eating and thanked him for the offer. It would have been a quiet meal if it weren't for Elizabeth the 3rd's occasional meows but we mostly ate in silence. As I had said, I finished my delicious meal and complimented the chef once I was done. What surprised me the most about the spontaneous dinner was how Mr. Han suddenly stood up from the table halfway complete with his meal and said he did not want another bite. Just as I was about to ask what he was doing, he told me to stay at the table and continue eat as much as I could. His tone of voice was no different from the office and I decided to obey his order. He quickly exited the dining room and I assumed that he went to his bedroom after hearing a door slam. I swore I saw his eyes appear misty as I caught a glimpse of his face before he left. 

I was in a brief state of shock. I stood up once I noticed he stood up and went out of the room and I remained standing until the butler asked if I needed anything. I told him that I was alright and continued eating. Elizabeth the 3rd had followed Mr. Han out of the room, but I soon found out that she did not go into the bedroom. I promptly prepared myself to leave after thanking the staff for preparing such a wonderful dinning experience and hospitality and I went to notify Mr. Han that I was going to leave. There, I found Elizabeth the 3rd curled onto one of the few cat beds in the penthouse. She was already sleeping soundly as I decided to gently knock on his bedroom door. Just after knocking a few times did I realize that the door wasn't completely closed and slowly swung open. I can see Mr. Han sitting at the edge of his bed, head cowering down, hands covering his face, and a few tears I managed to catch dripping down. He didn't need to look up to tell that I was in the same room as him, but he didn't berated me for entering. I could only stand awkwardly near the door as I told him I was going to leave. He still didn't look up but spoke to me before I decided to leave. He said it was his fault for something. I could only make out Jihyung's name out of the mumbles that came out afterwards. It took me a while to realize that today was Jihyung's death anniversary and I soon realized why he invited me to dinner in the first place. He didn't want to be alone for that day, at least, and had probably tried to take his mind off by doing so; but it only worked for so long. Elizabeth the 3rd must have woken up a while ago as I watch her enter the bedroom and towards Mr. Han. 

The last thing I heard him say was how he doesn't know whether he was too late. I don't know what he means about being too late. I'm sure it has nothing to do with the company. I can only hope that he will get better. I caught a glimpse of him pulling out a phone and texting someone. Maybe he's trying another way to calm down. 

I feel terrible for forgetting Jihyung. His suicide was a devastating blow on the RFA- it was unfortunate that we had to disband out of grief. After all, we lost nearly half of our members now due to Mint Eye. Even though I've only heard and seen whatever I could on the news, I still feel sick when I think about it. I know it's not right to blame this all on Saeran, but it's nearly impossible to point a finger at him when he really did it. That instinct of justice is making me uncomfortable yet it's understandable that the fault is with mental illness, not the person themselves. 

I have another meeting to lead tomorrow so I must rest early. I also have been invited to attend another death anniversary next week for... I feel sick again. I should not write anymore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who decided to procrastinate on all her works and decided to work on a new one?  
> This person.  
> The AoTxSPN crossover is coming soon, probably in December, because the last chapters will be so long that I need time to sit down and write it. College is not letting me do that at the moment. For the other two series, same reason.  
> Just for the Halloween season, here's something I've been thinking about. A sort of AU based off the bad endings of the Mystic Messenger, especially the ones revolved around Mint Eye. There's going to be some details about therapy and mental illness in here, so I'm going to try my best to research and write it appropriately. If anyone has any recommendations for me to read on these subjects, especially DID, please tell me. I really want to write this story with accurate information since it's the first time I'm writing about a really sensitive topic and I don't want to stigmatize or surround it with more misconceptions.  
> I'm also going to use this story as a way to practice different story telling styles. So you'll get a variety, but I'm not going to overwhelm this story. I'll just stick with a few.  
> Until then, hope you enjoy this story!


	2. Chapter 2

The following are newspaper segments and articles written about five years ago. Some information have been blurred out for unknown reasons. 

* * *

 

_The Daily Korea (Issue on December 12th, XXXX)_

_From the_ **Missing Persons List**

Please help us find these missing persons and hopefully return them home safely. Your help means a lot to these people's family and friends. 

...

Lee Eunmi. Female.

Hair color and style: Brown. Long with bangs mostly covering the eyes. 

Age: 21 years old. 

Height: *obscured*

Weight: *obscured*

Eye Color: *obscured*

Student at Pusan National University studying Mechanical Engineering. Second year. 

Last seen leaving her dormitory to return a phone at an apartment complex at *obscured* ten days ago according to her friend and roommate. Phone calls and texts to her have been left unanswered, even though Lee is known for responding right away. 

....

Please call 010-2897-5483 if you have more information about these victims. We thank you for your contribution. 

_The Busan Newspaper (Issue December 29, XXXX)_

_From the_ **Obituaries**

Kim Jihyung (September 9th, XXXX - December 15, XXXX). Professional photographer admired by his fans and loved by his friends. He was and will always be loyal, humble, and self-sacrificing to those he considers his family. May God let him rest in peace. Galatians 6:2. 

 

_Songdo Local News (Issue Jan 15th, XXXX)_

**Government Raid on Cult Leads to Discovery of Missing Persons and Mass Graves.**

On January 13th, the police force conducted a raid on the headquarters of Mint Eye after an anonymous caller gave tips on the cult's information. The infomation was enough to get a warrant to raid the organization and arrest its leader Kim Rika.

Mint Eye is a religious cult dedicated to achieving their definition of paradise, and reports about their questionable motives have been known to the public for the past few months. While some see Mint Eye as a true calling to salvation, others criticize it for being too controlling. Rumors of the cult's use of extreme brainwashing and kidnappings have been denied by its leader through the cult's  spokesperson Ryu Hyung. The cult is also rumored to be responsible for many hacking attacks and leaking the government and many other major corporations' information. This has also been denied as well. 

*obscured paragraph*

A task force of 100 officers and special service members broke into Mint Eye and shut down the headquarters at 6:00 am. Officers did not hesitate to arrest members who appear to be part of the cult's higher authority. The cult's leader manage to disappear before authorities can make any arrests. 50 members were taken into custody promptly as investigators began their search around the cult's property. All information and data have been collected and confiscated is currently being examined.

The force and investigators eventually found two unsettling discoveries in the headquarters. An underground prison filled with many prisoners who have been identified as missing persons recently kidnapped by the organization.  Prison cells appeared to be overcrowded and possibly full of diseases- each cell had at least a dead body lying on the ground. All were dirty, starving, and dehydrated by the time they were discovered. Prisoners were liberated once approved by the authorities and are currently receiving medical treatment . Many are expected to be reunited with their families once approved by their assigned physicians. One of these prisoners is Ryu Hyung himself, who is now residing in a mental hospital until further notice. Some prisoners openly expressed their joy and happiness of being liberated while others have been brainwashed enough to resist the rescue teams' efforts to help them recover. "I feel like I have been reborn again," one prisoner expressed his emotions. Tools and drugs found nearby are revealed to be torture devices to be used for brainwashing purposes.

Therapists hired to oversee treatment for these prisoners are concerned of the amount of trauma and extent of the brainwashing. Most, if not all, prisoners have already been diagnosed with at least PTSD and show signs of malnutrition. *obscured sentences* 

Another shocking discovery was found on Mint Eye's property outside. Mysterious heaps of brown dirt that seemed to be created recently convinced investigators to notice. Upon inspection and digging, the task force is appalled to find numerous bodies varying in stages of decay. An estimation of 100 bodies are found in these mass graves total. Autopsies show that many bodies have already been dead before they were buried while others were executed on the spot before being buried. Authorities are already trying to identify the bodies and return them to their families for a proper burial. One woman who notified that her son was one of the victims who was buried expressed her remorse. "He was a good student," she wept in front of reporters as she was interviewed. "My song died too young. He's only 20 and still studying medicine. Who would do such a thing?" 

Locals near the Mint Eye headquarters were astound. "We never realized that we were close to something so evil," a civilian said. It was evident that the area is known for it's high ranking grade schools and many children are seen around the headquarters without knowing it. "Our children were in danger without us realizing it." 

*obscured paragraphs*

Many districts around the area are mourning in silence for the victims of Mint Eye by allowing schools to be canceled for a day and many companies closed its door in respect for the same reason. Police are still on the lookout for Kim and her remaining devout followers who have escaped. If you have any information, please call  010-7017-2433.

_The Daily Korea (Issued on Jan 23rd, XXXX)_  

**Woman Found Dead in Apartment Identified, Went Missing A Months Ago.**

The corpse of a woman found in an apartment complex at Yeonje-gu, Busan has been identified as Lee Eunmi, a woman who went missing a month ago. Her body was discovered after other tenants complained about a foul rotting smell coming from one of the apartments of the complex. The apartment, owned by famous retired photographer Kim Jihyung, was initially behind payments and many tenants noticed piles of letters and packages still in the apartment's mailbox. The landlord eventually entered the apartment and discovered a corpse of a female body inside the closet before notifying authorities. The body was initially not recognizable due to the multiple stab wounds and prominent decay. The police are investigating the cause of her death and the motive behind it. "I'm very shocked," one of the tenants who wishes to not be known expressed their thoughts. "A dead body means that there is a killer involved, and who knows if the killer is still out there." Tenants were asked to leave their apartments as the complex is closed off for investigation and fumigating the stench.  

Lee was a second year college student at the Pusan National University studying Mechanical Engineering. Last time she was seen, she was leaving her dormitory and walked into the apartment complex with no known motives. Security camera footage of that day have mysteriously vanished and was erased. A friend of Lee, Song Sung Hyo, recalled that Lee had to go to an apartment after receiving a strange text message from a messenger app she recently downloaded. The message, according to Song, asked Lee to go to the apartment to return a phone. Song also described Lee as naive but has a kind heart, which prompted her to follow the message's instruction. Authorities revealed that Lee had been stabbed in the chest many times before having her throat slit. Her cause of death is blood lost, according to the autopsy reports. Her body is later shoved into a nearby closet and remained in there before the landlord eventually discovers it. The time of death is unknown but Lee is believed to have died three months ago. Investigators are questioning if the motive of her death is related to the now disbanded cult known as Mint Eye. Documents of Mint Eye have been found around the apartment and are now in the possession of the authorities to be analyzed. Many believe that Lee was tricked to be indicted into the cult, but Lee's refusal resulted in her death. No suspects have been identified or charges have been made.

*obscured paragraphs*

Family and friends of Lee are still mourning for her unfortunate passing. "Eunmi will not be forgotten," her mother said when asked about her daughter's death. "I forgive her murder. I only hope that my daughter rests in peace." The tenant of the apartment had died while Lee was declared missing. Many believe the tenant might have played a role in Lee's murder. 

_The Busan Newspaper (Issued on Feb 2nd, XXXX)_

**_Korea's Prime Minister Resigns Upon Scandal Allegations_ **

On January 31st, Prime Minister *obscured* formally resigned his position as allegations of having an affair and children out of wedlock piled up. An anonymous tipper reveals that he fathered twin brothers *obscured*, both who have been prisoners at Mint Eye. 

*obscured paragraphs*

The woman who he had an affair with died from alcohol poisoning and drug abuse. His illegitimate children are currently under witness protection and neither they or the minister's family contacted one another. *obscured* has three children of his own in his marriage. Due to their imprisonment with Mint Eye, the twins are currently undergoing treatment and therapy like many of the other former victims of the cult. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before, I was going to use this story as a way to practice different writing styles beyond doing a third person perspective.   
> This chapter is basically a bunch of newspaper clippings that explained what happened to Mint Eye and the events prior and after that. I came up with some names, one of them being the Main Character- and she ded if you haven't noticed. "But what about patient MC?" that's a completely different person. You'll find out soon.   
> You're going to need to speculate a little bit when it comes to reading this chapter to figure out what really happened. You can already tell that I've used Zen's bad ending 3, but there's other bad endings in there too. Some parts of the articles are obscured for a reason.   
> I'm not good at writing newspapers so... hopefully it's clear enough to understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story! Sorry for grammatical errors.


End file.
